Lucky
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Kurt and Quinn's thoughts as Quinn sings with Sam.    Spoilers for Duets


**Lucky**

**Kurt's Point Of View**

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

**Kurt sadly watched as Sam sang the first verse with Quinn beside him. Quinn's hand was on Sam's shoulder and her fingers gently strummed Sam's guitar. Even though he knew it was for the best, Kurt couldn't help but wish he had someone to sing with. **

_**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

**Quinn elegantly strummed Sam's guitar as though the guitar was made of glass. Kurt couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a twinkle in Quinn's eyes. A twinkle that hadn't been around since Mr. Schuester and Puck sang "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". That felt so long ago now that he thought about it. Everything was perfect in that moment. Rachel's diva attitude, Finn's stupidity, Santana's bitchy attitude, nothing had seemed to matter at that moment. They had each other and that was all they needed to know.**

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

**Kurt sadly watched as Quinn and Sam circled each other, their voices creating a beautiful melody together. It was as though their voices were in perfect sync and in perfect harmony together. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly happy for Sam and Quinn.**

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

**Kurt couldn't help but feel lonely as he heard the lyrics. All he had ever wanted was to be accepted and to be loved. It didn't matter if the rest of the world hated him. As long as he had one person who he could have for his own, he wouldn't care. He had long dreamed of kissing his own boyfriend, of walking down the halls holding hands and slow dancing at prom. Nearly every girl in school had a Prince Charming sweep her off her feet. Rachel had Finn, Brittany had Artie, Tina had Mike and now Quinn had Sam. Where was his Prince Charming? Kurt was getting frustarated of waiting for his fairytale ending. Everyone else got their fairytale ending. Why shouldn't he get his? Why shouldn't he have a Prince Charming all for himself?**

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

**Kurt sadly gazed at their linked hands and almost wished he had been up there holding hands with his own Prince Charming. This was almost getting to be too much. Perhaps Prince Charming was just a fantasy. Perhaps he was just meant to be alone.**

**Quinn's Point Of View**

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach as she circled Sam. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be independent. She wasn't some pathetic damesel in distress who fell in love at every turn. But this time was different. She couldn't help it. Her heart acted of its own accord as she gazed into his eyes.**

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**Though the breezes, through the trees**_

_**Move so pretty, you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning 'round**_

_**You hold me right here, right now**_

**Quinn felt an odd urge building up. Her mind briefly went back to the time when Sam had tried to kiss her. Now that she thought about it, did she want to kiss him back? She didn't know anymore. Her mind was blanking on her and she couldn't seem to recall if they had actually kissed or not. As Quinn looked up at him, she felt an urge to kiss him. Stomaching the feeling, Quinn quickly looked down and avoided his eyes.**

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**_

**Maybe that dinner at BreadstiX didn't sound so bad after all.**

**-End**

**Authors Note:Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. I am here to say that I will be discontinuing my Jiley stories due to Jake cheating on Miley. A very stupid mistake made by Disney. I am sorry to say this. However, you can expect a few Glee fics from me. I have recently gotten into Sam/Quin. This is NOT a Kurt/Sam fic. It is a Kurt/Future Boyfriend angsty fic.**


End file.
